imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Susannah "Susie" Mancini
NAME: Susannah "Susie" Mancini AGE: 16 GENDER: Female LOOKS: 5'3" and 124 lbs, Susannah is typically slim and small built like many Italian girls. She's however rather broad in the shoulderline and small in the hips, making her have a guy's figure.She is rather flat-chested, having maybe an A cup but nothing more. She doesn't like this at all. Her face is smooth because she uses cleanseners but her hair is rather unstyled and looks a bit dry sometimes. With her rather wide eyes and full lips she does have it in her to be pretty but she has no idea how and even if, she would probably not look as feminine and cute as the other female students. She however has some trained arms and especially her legs are very well-shaped. In summer, she loves to show them off a little with wearing shorts or overknee skirts. Nothing too tacky though and she has to be able to move around in it a lot, she'd never wear something she wouldn't feel comfortable in. She always wears a silver watch around her wrist and sometimes a little more. She's not a fan of make-up and would just quickly rush some powder over her face and put on some lipbalm and that's it. As her lips get dry easily, she's seen readjusting it regularly. PERSONALITY: Feisty, fierce, sassy and when asked for, she's not afraid to speak her mind. She's sporty and loves to be with her friends to just talk, hang out and to try to get them to watch movies with her. She loves gore in horror movies but it has to be stylish and not just there to gross out. She likes to drink with her friends and other jocks and loves beer and tried out pot a few times too. She is rather playful with her friends and especially the guys and a little touchy-feely as well. She secretly is painfully aware that because of being 'one of the guys' she will probably not cross the friendship line with a guy. During the little times she has a chance to be intimate she turns into a little shy and awkward. It's not uncommon for her to start giggling because of the nerves when someone tries to kiss her. She's been through some stuff in her younger years so she knows how to just try to continue and slide through rougher times. She's rather impulsive and laughs at well, anything and on a very obnoxious and loud way. She has a short temper and is very passionate in her way of talking, she loves something to death or despises it. She jogs in the weekends through the woods, walks her dog for a long while, is in the girl's soccer and in the volleyball team and very devoted to it. She loves her family and while she's all for freedom of speech, she hates discrimination and especially when it comes to handicapped people, like her brother. She believes in that there is a line between honest and just being plain mean. It's why she hates internet forums where people say stuff they'd never say to someone's face for real just because they can and avoids talkshows and such on TV. Susie might be so passionate in her way of talking but actually always tries to avoid fights, but that leads to being walked on a little until she can't hold it in anymore and comes out with intensely extreme outbursts of rage where anger consumes her at the moment. If that happens in class, she gets detention for it and it makes her get a horrible sense of justice that she pushes onto others sometimes. The only girlie thing she regularly does is getting pedicures because her mother told her it could be better for her feet with all the walking and playing soccer. Actress is Gina DeVivo LIKES: Soccer, volleyball, walking Pirate, her mother and her brother, cooking, hanging out with her friends, drinking, watching movies, gore but stylish ones like in - hey, Italian too! - giallo, heavy metal music, getting good grades, writing short horror scripts. She also likes to go bowling with either friends or family. DISLIKES: Discrimination and specifically when it comes to handicapped people, her father, her mother having to work overtime to afford them, most girlie thins, tweenpop, tweenie movies, people being mean for the sake of it, arguing, fighting, her anger outbursts, talkshows on TV, internet forums, people who are brutally blunt and loving it, people starting fights because they like to see others getting worked up, golf as a sport, boardgames. She also hates her hair and secretly declares herself ugly in compare to her female peers. STRENGTHS: Maternal, protective, can keep herself busy or be alone for a while, lower body strength because of soccer and walking, upper body strength is above average, as she has to be the one cooking for the family quite often, she is used to holding a knife. WEAKNESSES: Alcohol, anger outbursts, lets people sort of walk over her to avoid fights until the point of no return, acts too worked up when feeling justice isn't served or when protecting others, a little whiny sometimes, naive, foul-mouthed, sensitive for peer pressure from friends, often stressed, tunnel-visioned and has a hard time to give up on something. FEARS: Not being able to stand up for someone, crying in public, tight and enclosed spaces and is afraid of a fire being started and being trapped into it or her house being set on fire, regardless of being used to it with having to cook at home. RELATIONSHIPS: A couple of good buddies (most of them guys) and likes a friend but thinks she'll never cross the friendship line with him. FAMILY: Mother Caroline (48, receptionist at the local hospital) and brother Tony (14, 8th grader and diagnosed with Aspergers). She rarely sees her father Lucio who lives in another state with his new wife and two kids. She owns a Jack Russel Terrier named Pirate because he's so spunky and has a big round of black around his left eye. BIO: Grew up as a bit of a loner and her "troublesome" brother always got all the attention from her parents. This annoyed Susie a lot and there were often fights about why Tony had to get all the attention while he was so annoying with his rage outbursts whenever things went "wrong" - in Susie's opinion "whenever he doesn't get what he wants", his need for routine and how he rarely socialized and just sat in his room all day. At the age of 6 - Susie was 8 by then - Tony got diagnosed with Aspergers and after a lot of trouble, the parents managed to explain it to Susie on a good but suitable for kids' way. Throughout the years, Susie came to get used to her brother's way's and came to terms with his handicap and at school she always defended him. But not much later, the parents split up. Lucio apparently couldn't handle being around such a "demanding" kid anymore and ran off. Caroline fell into a close-to depression but seeing her kids not able to take care of themselves gave her the strength to go on. She and her kids bonded tightly and when not working another double shift, she spent all the time on her kids she had and learned Susie how to take care of the house herself. The family is intensely close and Susie doesn't even feel the need to have a "Dad" or "father figure" in her life. Her mother is doing a great job as she is. When Caroline isn't working, now, she's busy trying to fill in yet another form for personal coaches, special arrangements, etc to make Tony get all the help he deserves to cope with modern society and having a handicap. Caroline works hard and is mostly a little stressed at the end of the day as she works double shifts to pay the bills. This all affected Susie in a minor way: she's a little more independent then her peers and a little more maternal as she often drops by at Tony's school after her school has ended to check if Tony is alright. He's in a special aid class. However, Susie is slowly but steadily starting to fall more and more for alcohol and even smoked pot a few times. Her life is hectic and the need to have a 'quick' relaxing is high. OTHER: She loves heavy metal, regardless of her looks being far from "metalhead". GAMEPLAY: She's going to try to protect anyone who wouldn't stand a chance and she's ready to fight dirty if it means saving someone.